


BYG

by Cam_P_Bells



Series: I Listen To Music and Write [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity likes Luz, Boscha likes Amity, Boscha needs character development, F/F, Luz is only mentioned, No Lumity, With the exception of amity visibly pining Luz, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_P_Bells/pseuds/Cam_P_Bells
Summary: I listened to Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi nonstop until I finished. Tags are a better summary than I could ever give.
Series: I Listen To Music and Write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913632
Kudos: 11





	BYG

**Author's Note:**

> Boscha Centric(Again). I also may be projecting on Boscha, but this is my new way to vent so I won't let it stop me. Willow plays sports, but it doesn't go into detail. I don't think there's anything that needs a warning, if there is please tell me so I can add one. 
> 
> Song: https://youtu.be/YHJ2QAocHLs

“I hate you.” The jock glared at her scroll, Penstagram pulled up with her old friend’s new photos. _She left. Her loss._ Boscha wondered how true that thought was, or even if it was the other way around. She had very few interactions with the ex-jock lately and those themself were decreasing as the days went on. 

_Did she even want to talk to me?_ She only ever talked to her if Boscha initiated it, or her new friends were being _‘bullied’_ . Boscha wasn’t a bully. She didn’t think she was a bully. Was she a bully? Thinking back on it, she wasn’t entirely sure. Yeah, she picked on Willow, but so did Amity. Amity. Why did she leave..? _Was it my fault? Was I not a good friend?_

She wasn’t really gone, Boscha could still talk to her, still see her. Did she ever really see Amity? She never knew Blight had that storm outside of grudgby. The human somehow brought it out in a better way. Better than she ever could. Did she want to be in the human’s shoes? 

_No._ But that didn’t mean she wasn’t a little jealous. Boscha never made Amity blush like that. Not in the way Luz did, so nonchalant. Why did thinking about this hurt? It didn’t before, but knowing the human could do something and she couldn’t. It just made her feel so… _worthless?_ Maybe. Maybe she just needed to stop thinking. _Just stop._

But she couldn’t. She fell asleep with the green-haired witch on her mind and woke up to wonder if she’d talk to her today. She got up, got ready, and gave herself a little pep talk before marching out the door, on her way to school.

“What is your problem?” Amity was there. She was nearly yelling. Why? It was just Willow. Half-a-Witch Willow. When did Amity care? Does she care more for a stranger she cut out of her life years ago than her best friend through those years? Was Boscha even her best friend? Maybe it was Skara. Maybe it was never anyone. Did Amity care about them at all? _Yes. She cared about me, she had to._ Did she? _No._ Oh. 

“You okay?” Amity stared at her with slight concern. _Right. No blanking._ Stop thinking so much. _I’m trying._ At least she seemed to care. _Really?_ Yes. Now talk.

“Yeah, whatever.” Boscha began to walk away, doing her best not to look back. Her best wasn’t good enough. She glanced back after passing a few sets of lockers to see Amity looking at Half-a-Witch with caring eyes and Boscha’s only thoughts were about wishing that were her receiving that glance. _Stop. No more thoughts. Please._

Boscha covered her ears in an attempt to block out the noise as she continued on her path away from the girl in her thoughts. Getting far enough from other people she muttered, ‘Just shut up.’ as if it’d make the thoughts subside. In a way it did, but if she tried to focus on anything the thoughts just came rushing back along with the pain she didn’t realize was there. 

“Hey.” Why was Amity talking to her? She hadn’t messed with anyone since this morning. Was she here to tell her off? Probably. _At least she’ll look at me._ Yeah, that’s a good thing. _What if she came to say goodbye for good?_ Just focus. Boscha didn’t like that thought, it scared her. _Focus._

“Hey.” Good start. No screw-ups yet. _Stay present._ Amity looked nervous. _Why did she look nervous?_ It wasn’t the good kind of nervousness she gets around Luz, it was the bad kind. Like she was dreading something.

“Why-” She trailed off trying to find the right words. Sitting in silence, Amity avoided eye contact. “Why do you bully Willow?”

_Because its the only way you’ll really pay attention to me. Because I get to see that fire in your eyes that makes everything else feel worthless._ “Because it’s easy. Nothing’s stopping me. Just like nothing stopped you.” 

“I’ll stop you. Willows my friend, and I don’t like the way you’ve been treating her.” _You mean the way you treated her?_ Probably not. After you’re forgiven the past conflict just seems so much smaller. _I feel smaller._ Why is she staring? _Am I staring?_ No. _How do I respond?_ Does she need to respond? Is silence an option? _What if I just go?_ Her thoughts were cut short by Amity beginning to step away. “Just leave her alone.”

And she was gone. _Could I have said something?_ Should she try and say something? Boscha just closed her eyes and placed her head on the somewhat cold table, doing her best to block out the thoughts, never fully succeeding.

Why did she feel so worthless? It was her fault she was in this mess. She let her thoughts distract her during practice and now both her and Willow were in the healer’s room. The quiet tension just begging her thoughts to wonder. _Why did I bother her?_ She seems like she knows what she’s doing at least half the time and that in itself put her above most teens their age. Boscha just stared, with her head tilted like a dog, as her thoughts wandered. 

Once again, she was interrupted by the green-haired witch, now glaring as she checked up on Willow. _I was hurt too. Don’t you care?_ She cares about Willow. _Maybe that’s why. Maybe I am jealous._ Amity turned toward Boscha, anger clear on her face. _Or maybe I just want her attention._ Something shifted in her, but the triclops just sat as she was yelled at for being reckless and hurting the other girl. Did she want this type of attention? _No._ Could she get any other kind? _No._

For a second Boscha glanced at the plant skilled witch sitting slightly away. They froze, recognizing something in the other that they shared. Want for the green-haired witch’s gaze.

Boscha stopped bullying Willow and together they vented about things they couldn’t tell their friends. How they wanted to be looked at the way Amity looks at Luz. Though they would never be anything more, Boscha was glad to call Willow her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this counts as angst. Someone please tell me. I didn't realize tagging would be so difficult. What color are Amity's eyes? They look bronze to me but I see how they could be a few different colors.
> 
> All criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
